A Complicated Love Story
by CelestialWizard
Summary: Some may call it faith others may call it destiny...but these two were meant to meet. Their Love will bring them together no matter how far apart they are, their love story is a complicated one... Nalu, Modern AU Cover is not mine :)
1. Chapter 1:

**Hey there I'm a new author, and this is my first story, please try to bear with me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail it is owned by Hiro Mashima, but if I didn't it would probably be crappy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_They met as young kids when he sneaked away from his house to go to the park, dhe was on her way to her favorite spot in the park beneath the sakura tree._

She ran as fast as she could, with tears running down her eyes, she wanted to escape all her problems and accidentally bumped into a pink-haired boy about her age, who was standing underneath her favorite sakura tree. She fell flat on her butt, he extended his right arm and said "I'm sorry, are you Ok?"

_With that sentence said she let all her problems be known to the strange little boy with pink-hair_.

"No, Im not Ok my mommy just died, my daddy doesn't want me to have any friends, because he says that my studies are more important, and sometimes he ignores me, I'm only 5, and I want to play and make friends not study almost all day, I want my mommy..."

"..." he began to think, until he came up with a brilliant idea that was sure to meke the little girl feel better.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll be your friend, My Name is Natsu by the way." he said

The blonde girl's tears quickly came to stop and she looked up at her new friend.

_Some may call it Faith...Other may call it Destiny, but these two were meant to meet..._

"M-My name is Lucy." the blonde girl replied

"Luigi?"

"No! It's L-U-C-Y." She looked at him especially his hai and said "Get it right pinky."

"Hey! I already told my name is Natsu, and by the way its light red, not pink."

"I was just kidding Natsu, and thank you for making me happy by being my friend."

"You want to play Luce?"

"Luce?"

"yeah, it's your new nickname."

"..."

"you don't like it?"

"No" she answered, he slightly frowned. "I love it" she said smiling.

* * *

_It has been three weeks since the blonde girl and pink-haired boy met..._

"Luce!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu!" She ran towards him

_They would met during the week under that sakura tree in which they met... _

_of course it was kept secret from her father..._

"Natsu, I can only come and play for 15 minutes from now on my dad is making me take piano lessons..." she said a little sad

"It's alright Luce, as long as were still friends, right?"

"right!"

"let's go play..."

_Both children ran towards the playground... Little did they Know this was just the beginning of their complicated story. .._

* * *

_**Edited: Oct.31,2014**_

_**Until Next time**_

_****__~CelestialWizard_~


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hey there CelestialWizard here, Ok I know that I took almost a month updating this story but I have school ya' know, and I would like to thank**

**Night-shadow Child**

**Sabdi**

**Animemanga1234567**

**For adding this story to your favorites and I would also like to thank**

**BlackDove WhiteDove**

**Delia365**

**NightVVings**

**Nightingaledric666**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**Animemanga1234567**

**Elriofinn96 **

**For following this story and a Very special thanks to**

**Pielover139**

**For being my very first reviewer, and please don't kill me, because I really want to finish writing this story. **

**Before I forget I Do Not Own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm simply borrowing some characters to make this story**

**Ok that's all I have to say and now on to A Complicated Love Story...**

* * *

"Wanna go play?"

"I would love to.."

**_They would meet for 15 minutes but to them it was like 15 hours..._**

'No way Natsu would find me, when I play with , Capricorn and Virgo they never find me until I come out'

**_They were in their own little world..._**

"I found you!"

"Ahhhh!" Lucy fell on her bottom and quickly stood up, only to hit the pink-haired kid on the head

"Owch! Luce what was that for?"

"For almost giving me a heart attack!"

"Sorry and Luce what's a heart attack? "

She hit him once more and mumbles' idiot'

"Nevermind"

She checked the time and it was time for her to go back to her house

"Natsu I have to go, you should ask your parents what a heart attack is,I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." She happily waved goodbye to her friend, Oh how nice would it be if she could play with her friend all day..

"Bye Lucy take care!" He smiled as she waved goodbye, he wishes to spend a little more time with her

**_Her wish was to play with her friend all day... little did she know it would come true_**

She snuck into her bedroom and soon went to check on her dad, she was about to open the door when...

"... I'll leave for Crocus tomorrow... No she can't come... yes I'll cancel all her classes she will just stay at home with the house service... ok I be at the meeting tomorrow. ...wait! What!? ... I won't come home until Sunday but I have to leave on Friday morning...Fine I'll leave tomorrow morning..Bye"

**_She finally had her chance to spend a day with her friend_**

* * *

**_When they met that Friday, she told him the news..._**

Both had giant smiles on their were going to be able to spend A WHOLE DAY TOGETHER, what more could they ask for.

"Let's meet at 12:00 tomorrow Natsu"

"Ok Luce "

"See you tomorrow Natsu" She waved as she skipped her way to her house.

She couldn't wait till the next day...

* * *

She woke up at 11:40 she was late, she just couldn't sleep that night she was very quickly grabbed the basket with food prepared for them(of course her maids all knew of her little sneak outs and decided to help the blonde girl out)She ran to the park and sat herself down under her favorite tree.

**_She waited for him..._**

* * *

**_On the other side of magnolia there was a little pink-haired boy_**

He woke up early in the morning, he had asked his parents if he could go to the park and they said "Of course son, as long as you take your sister with you this time", he ate his breakfast and was ready to head out when he heard his mom crying. He quickly ran to check on her and she whispered to his father 'Igneel...he's gone...someone ran over him'

'Who?' Igneel asked

"...My father"

No it couldn't be true his grandfather died, His face lost his smile and he whispered slowly

"I'm sorry Lucy.." He began to cry

**_He wouldn't be able to make it..._**

* * *

**_She went to the bathroom and sat on a bench and waited_**

She looked around for any sign of him, her stomach began to grumble.

She turned side to side, and asked a few kids if they had seen him around, but none of them had seen him.

She was worried, she looked for him all afternoon, but found no sign of him.

She sat under her favorite Sakura tree and waited

**_when the sun finally dropped tears ran down her little brown eyes_**

she got up, picked her basket up and ran to her house, she was worried and disappointed in her friend..

**_She was heartbroken because it that might have been the only chance she had to spend a complete day with her friend..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail (I wish I did though) But if I did it probably wouldn't be as good a it is, So..it's a good thing I don't.**

* * *

Lucy did n't go to the park for about two weeks, She was mad at Natsu. Meanwhile, Natsu attended to his grandfather's funeral, It took him about a week to finally understand that his grandfather was in a better place, no matter how many times both his parents told him.

"Natsu…I'm sorry I got mad at you." Lucy looked down blushing of embarrassment

"It's ok Luce; I guess I should have told you…" Natsu said with a sad smile and looked down at the ground.

"…my grandpa is in heaven now…" Natsu whispered and his eyes were starting to look watery, he was now the verge of tears. Lucy felt really bad; she should have kept her mouth shut, just like her father always told her to do so. How was she going to make him feel better? That's when the light bulb in Lucy's head turned on. How did she not think of that, Natsu did that, when they first met to cheer her up.

"Natsu...you want to play with me?" Lucy said with a smile. It took him a while to process what she had just said. He quickly wiped away the tears that were about to come out and looked up at Lucy and sightly smiled.

"Natsu, if you don't want to play it's Ok." said Lucy clearly '_Natsu is still sad, maybe asking him to play was a bad idea?' _thought the little girl

Natsu noticed his friend was worried about him so he put up a big smile just for his friend, it wasn't a fake one it was one to reassure her, he was OK.

"Let's Play. I'm all Fired Up!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile... In the heartfilia Household_**

The Doorbell of the Heartfilia Household, Miss Spetto, a maid of the household quickly hurried to open the door. Her eyes came wide open, the person standing at the doorway was none other than Jude Heartfilia. _'He was supposed to arrive tomorrow.'_ she thought "Miss Spetto, Please get one of the other maids to make me some tea." He said. She quickly hurried to the kitchen, as he made his way to his office, _'Oh child, please hurry back! You will be severely punished by your father if you don't hurry back...' _thought Miss Spetto. She took the tea and made her way toward Mr. Heartfilia's Office with his tea in hand. She entered the room, and placed the tea in his desk, he was sitting in front of his desk reading the newspaper.

"Thank You, Miss Spetto" said Jude as he took the tea cup in his hand, she felt so relieved '_Thank God he didn't ask for the Dear child' _she thought as she began to walk away. Just as she was about to exit the room he said, "Miss Spetto, please go and get Lucy, i would like to have a word with her." said Jude Heartfilia a he took a sip of his tea. '_Oh lord please help the dear child'_ thought Miss Spetto

"R-Right away Mr. Jude" Miss Spetto answered, hopefully Lucy will arrive from her little sneak away, if not both the servants and the little girl will be in serious trouble.

* * *

"Natsu, I have to go see you tomorrow!" Said the little blond as she waved and turned making a run to the spot were her and Virgo, her maid, usually met to walk home.

"See ya Luce!" he shouted as he walked toward his home, it was only two minutes away from the park which was very convenient for him.

"Princess we must Hurry home! Your father has arrived!" Virgo said, "When did he get home Virgo?" asked the little blonde girl, "Miss Spetto just called me to inform me." said Virgo

" Let's make a run for it." Said Lucy smiling, "Princess you must be tired so I will carry you home." said Vigo, "NO! It's Ok I can run!" said Lucy, but you could clearly tell she was tired, after all she was playing with Natsu a couple minutes ago.

" But if not were going to be late and your father does not know about you going to the park to play with your friend..." this got the little girl to think and so she accepted.

It was a five minute run, if you ask Lucy she will never accept being carried home by Virgo while Virgo runs and she is carried by her, she would rather ingeat a worm than do that, and trust her worm were disgusting. THey finally arrived at the front of the household. As Lucy and Virgo made their way through the front door, Jude was waiting for their arrival...

* * *

**One thing I absolutely love about little Kids is that they easily forgive each other. Also I probably didn't mention this but I'm only using the nickname Luce while there both kids to me it seems like a nickname a little kid would give to another kid,**

**Has anyone read the update for _That Unrequited Childhood Love by InLoveWithFairyTail?_**

**I was totally going to update the 20th, but things got in the way so as an apology I will give you chapter 4 as an early release when?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tomorrow of course! :) So I will see you tomorrow, **

_**Until then ^_^**_

_**CelestialWizard~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there I noticed I forgot to Thank my new followers/favorites... So Thanks to**

**Actiongirl101**

**Jessxromance**

**OtakuisOtacool**

**my new favorites:**

**AudreyKimberly**

**ImageDragons**

**Lacey-chi**

**YessCristopher**

**alainacarroll9 (sorry, I took the . out because it was being mean to me XD and erasing you're name leaving only a .9)**

**janekins**

**radishbumps**

**starfiresusan18**

**Thank you all it's totally inspiring me to continue to write! :)**

**Special Thank to **

**Elriofinn96 **

**starfiresusan18**

**for reviewing, In case you're wondering why I do this, It's simply because I want to thank you guys like so much for taking time away from your life to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima, I only own the plot of this story, unless someone read my mind and stole the plot in which case I will Freak out!**

* * *

**_Previously in A Complicated Love Story..._**

_They finally arrived at the front of the household. As Lucy and Virgo made their way through the front door, Jude was waiting for their arrival..._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was only 6:30pm, when Lucy and Virgo arrived at the household, usually at this hour Lucy would have an Art class with Ms. Taylor, but Ms. Taylor wanted to give Lucy a day off, specially since Jude was on a business trip. Lucy was depressed for the last 2 weeks and all the maids seemed to notice. To make it up to her they decided to give her some time of on all her classes for that day, it was hard to convince the teachers, but they eventually gave in. Lucy seemed confused at first, but quickly caught up on what was happening.

**_Eight hours before Jude Heartfilia's arrival..._**

"Thank you very much, Yes, Im sure she will appreciate it, Good day to you to.." said Virgo. She quickly headed to inform Lucy of the good news,but the child seemed to be sleeping, It was only on days like this that she had a little extra sleep. The child was an angel, so all the household employers adored her. She will tell the child later.

_**Timeskip till the afternoon 5:40**_

Lucy is currently in her bedroom playing with Michelle,a doll given to her by her deceased mother. Virgo walks in and asks "Princess why don't you go to the park and meet up with your friend? You haven't seen him in two weeks."

"Virgo, I'm mad at him, I don't want to talk to him." Lucy Huffed.

"May, I know why Princess?" asked Virgo Tilting her her in curiosity.

"... I don't know, but I'm still mad." said lucy

"Princess, did you ever think something bad might have happened to him?" said virgo. This got the little girl to think, what if he got sick or hurt and she was mad at him, over that then she would feel terrible. So Lucy decided to got to the park to see Natsu, by the time they got there it was 5:55, she didn't know if He would actually be there or not. Luckily, he was there under their meeting spot, he was crying, but as soon as he heard someone approaching, he quickly wiped away his tears. When she found him, it looked as if he had been crying. "N-Natsu" she whispered, but It didn't go unheard by the boy with salmon hair. He looked up and said "Luce?" she quickly ran over to him. **(A/N: The rest you already Know)**

* * *

"Virgo, Would you care to explain to me Why Lucy was out of the house at this hour?" asked an angry Jude.

"M-Mr. Heartfilia, Sir" said Virgo nervously.

"Explain." He said more like demanded

" Well, you see the art teacher called in sick and said she couldn't make it today, so...I took the princess to the park to gain some inspiration for her next class." explained Virgo '_Wow! Virgo that was amazing'_ thought the little blond.

"Miss Spetto!" called Jude angrily, Miss Spetto rushed to the Living room where the main entrance is at "Did you Know of this?" he asked

"N-No, Sir" She said, Jude turned to Virgo who was currently holding Lucy's hand, Miss Spetto murmured a quick 'sorry' to Virgo, who seemed to understand what she was saying.

Jude Heartfilia quickly sighed and said "Virgo, next time you take Lucy out you must inform Miss Spetto of your whereabouts and the reason why you took Lucy out. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Virgo thanking whom ever helped her avoid trouble.

"Virgo, you understand that if you weren't new around here, I would have fired you, correct?" asked Jude

"yes, sir" said virgo firmly standing.

"Lucy please come to my office, We must talk about you're Homeschooling." said Jude as he turned and made his way to his office. The little blond girl released Virgo's hand and began following her father, but before she was out of sight, she murmured a quick 'Thank You' to both her maids, leaving the maids smiling.

* * *

_**In Jude's Office...**_

" Lucy please close the door." said Jude as he took seat in his chair behind his desk. She quickly closed the door and walked over to the chair in front of Jude Heartfilia's desk. " I was talking with your teachers and they gave me a good report on you, So as a reward you will go to Mermaid Heel Academy for Girls, if you wish t continue going to that school you must keep excellent grades, If you drop a grade I will personally go and take you out of that school understood?" Lucy nodded "Great, you are dismissed." Lucy slightly smiled, was happy whatever made her that change his mind she was happy it happened, now she would be able to make friends her age, But she first had to tell Natsu about it tomorrow. She was headed toward the door when Jude said "School will begin next week on Monday so be prepared." Monday, Monday, Today was Thursday, tomorrow was Friday, Saturday, Sunday and school will begin, She couldn't wait to tell Natsu and Make new Friends.

* * *

**I'm tired, will will try to update ASAP, but I have to finish work for my Math class in which I'm the only 10th grader in there, the rest of the people are Juniors or seniors, I have a test Tomorrow, so I have no Idea when I'll update hopefully soon..**

**I was meaning to ask you all do you read Naruto? Fairy Tail? (Manga) If you do then leave me your opinion on the latest chapter you've read I'll like to know what you think. I don't wanna spoil anything for you guys.**

_**Until Next time**_

_****__~CelestialWizard_~


End file.
